Searching in MiddleEarth
by summer-echo-11
Summary: Catherine Anne and Jack Sparrow find themselves in Middle-Earth when they are sent to find Will. When they join the Fellowship, tensions are created and problems start. But what happens when their lives depend on each other? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Bright sunlight streamed into the elven city of Imladris. A secret council of men, elves, and dwarves sat in an open courtyard, the sunlight basking their heads as they waiting for their leader to start speaking.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Elrond sat on his stone throne, looking at the men, elves, and dwarves that surrounded him. Frodo sat towards the end of the semi-circle, his hands fidgeting with the ring, and with worry across his face.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond continued.

"And you'll fall to your doom as well, lad, if you don't give him back."

The members of the council turned toward the voice. A young woman jumped up from behind Elrond's throne and placed a long, silver sword across the king's neck as she stood next to him. Her other hand had a long brown stick pushed against the side of his head.

Legolas pulled his bow from the side of his chair in a second, his arrow pointing at the girl. Gimli's crude axe was held high above his head, but his face showed amusement at the elf being in danger by a mortal. Oh, how much this made dwarves better than elves. A dwarf would never be in this situation! Gandalf was about to say a chant, and Aragorn held his sword, ready to strike.

"Everybody, calm down!" Elrond yelled. Agitated, he addressed the girl. "I would suggest that you put the sword and your stick away."

"Stick? What the hell are you talking about? Have you never heard of a gun before?"

"No, there are no such things in Rivendell."

"It doesn't matter. Just give him to me and I'll forget that you ever took him! Otherwise, say bye to you maties here." With one finger, she cocked the gun, and pushed it harder against the king's head.

"Just capture her!" Boromir shouted, his face full of anger at being interrupted from seeing the ring.

Elrond heard a low growl come from the girl, and felt the gun being lifted off of his face. A loud sound reverberated from the gun, and Elrond saw something small fly past Boromir. The sound made Elrond jump, and the sword dug into his skin a little. He could feel the blood trickle down his throat. Boromir did not look much better. His skin turned pale white, and there was a hole in the wall behind him. Great, he would have to fix that wall again! When it wasn't the twins, it was something else. "I'll kill you before you even have the chance," she said.

"Who do you want?" Legolas asked, his arm pulling back his bow, ready to shoot.

"Don't you remember, Will?" she asked, turning to the elf. Elrond could feel the pressure from the sword being lifted as she looked at the prince.

"Who is Will?"

"You are!" The girl quickly turned attention to Elrond once more, the pressure from the sword increasing once again. "What have you done to him?"

"That is not the Will you are speaking of. That is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."

"And how do I know if you're actually telling the truth?"

"You will just have to believe me."

The girl looked up and stared at Legolas. The dark brown hat that she wore covered her face from being seen and made it harder for the council to see who she really was. Slowly, she lifted the blade from Elrond's neck, and backed up from the king.

"So you really were telling the truth. Yet he looks exactly like him..." Her eyes clouded over for a few moments, but soon enough she had realization in her eyes. Turning back to Elrond, she said, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought that Logalos was a friend that I'm looking for."

"It is Legolas," she heard the blond elf say, agitation coming from his voice, while Aragorn looked on in amusement.

She shrugged her shoulders, and turned back to the council, putting away her weapons. "Don't cause a fight, we don't need more blood shed."

Gandalf put away his staff, with the others following his lead. Legolas was the last to put away his weapon. He only put it away when he felt Aragorn's hand on his shoulder. When Aragorn said something Legolas in a foreign language, he visible relaxed. _Good,_ she thought. _He's way to tense for his own good._

The members of the council thought that she was very strange. It was not know that people would just arrive in Rivendell without any notice. The guards were very good at protecting the city. They all stared at her, and were trying to figure out where she was from. Some of them shook their heads distastefully when they saw her in pants and dirt covering her.

The girl looked anxiously around at the group of people surrounding her. She could feel her hands start to sweat. She never liked being under inspection, and waiting also didn't help her. Trying to get her mind off of her situation, she tried to find out what the people surrounding her were. She'd never seen any of these creatures before. The short one was the strangest of them all to her. He had large, hairy feet, and was only about four feet tall. She didn't even know that a man could be that small. There was another small one there, although not as small as the one with the big feet. He had a large, red beard, and was very stout. The others looked human enough to her.

The girl turned to her right and saw the man that she threatened and an old man talking together. Although she could not hear what they were saying, she knew that they were talking about her. _Looking at me every five seconds isn't really all that subtle_.

"What do we do about her?" Gandalf asked.

"I have never seen a girl like this before. Her clothing is very strange," Elrond said, looking over at the girl. She wore a white shirt that had slightly puffy sleeves, and she had a long green vest over it. Two thick black belts ran across her waist, and she wore light brown pants with dark brown boots. It was nothing like what was worn in Middle-Earth. "Where does she come from?" Elrond said.

Turning to the girl, Gandalf asked, "What is your name, and where do you come from?"

"My name's Catherine. I'm from Port Royal."

"Where is Port Royal? There is no such place near here," Elrond said.

"She's making it up! My brothers have been in all of Middle-Earth, and there is no place called Port Royal!" Gimli shouted.

Catherine looked strangely at the dwarf. Her eyes scrunched together, making deep lines form across her forehead. "What is Middle-Earth?"

"It's the place your in lad!"

She turned back to Elrond and said, "I have no idea what he's talking 'bout. What's Middle-Earth?"

But before anyone could answer her question, a guard ran into the council, rushing up to Elrond. "Sire! A man is in the alcohol room and we can not get him out. Threats are not working either m'lord."

Elrond looked confused. There could not have been another mortal around, and not many elves liked alcohol that much. The room was just used on special occasions. "Do you know who he is?"

"No, sir. No one does."

Catherine walked over to the guard. "Is he wearing a hat like this?" she asked, pointing to her hat.

"Yes m'lady. One exactly like it."

Gimli saw her roll her eyes. "Sparrow," she mumbled.

"What did you say, m'lady?" Aragorn asked.

"Just forget about it lad. I'm sorry for making my visit so short _dear_ _king, _but I must be off." Bowing with a smirk on her face, she ran off towards where the guard came from.

"Should we really let her go into the city alone?" Legolas asked.

"No, we shouldn't let her have the chance to make more damage." Aragorn said.

**A/N - this is the first time I've ever written something like this, so reviews and constructive criticism would be great :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sparrow! Have you really gotten into the rum again?" Catherine asked.

"Allll, in a fiiiiine days works lasss," Jack Sparrow said as he dangerously swaggered from side to side.

"We really do need to get help with your rum problem. Your gonna make us all broke, and if you ask Scarlet for more money, she's gonna smack you so hard up you head, or who knows, you might not be able to have babies after she's done with you," Catherine said with a smile. "Although, considering you, I don't think you'll ever want to settle down."

"She likes me to much to do that. I put on the charm and she falls for it."

"Your cocky, you know that?"

"Course, lass. How do you thi..."

"Jack!" Catherine caught him as he fell to the ground, but due to the impact, she fell to the ground with him. Laughter came from her when she realized what happened. She took the rum away from him and took a swig from it. "Give him a few bottles, and he's out."

Pushing Jack off of her, she felt a slight pain in her left leg. Looking down, she realized that Jack's gun fell on her leg, making a couple of small bruises. Shaking the pain off, she looked around her at all of the bottles that surrounded her.

"Five bottles! God Jack! You weren't this bad even in Tortuga!"

"Well, lass. I had the ladies to keep me from the rum." Jack said, trying to get up.

"Well, I see your up now. Quite a short nap this time."

With Catherine's help, Jack stood up and sat down on the stone bench next to the room. He was about to take another drink, but Catherine snatched the bottle away from him. "This one's mine." Lifting the bottle up, she brought it to her lips and took a long drink. Bitterness filled her mouth as she swallowed. Her eyes scrunched together from the taste, but she ignored the burn in her mouth as she took another sip.

Before she could take a third drink, she felt the bottle being snatched away. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It is not yours, and so you have no right to drink it," she heard Legolas say.

"Oh, come on. It's just a bit o' rum. It's not like we're hurting anyone."

"Just a bit o' rum? What does that mean?" Aragorn asked, looking strangely at her.

"It means that we just drank a little," she said, exasperated.

"Just a little. Lad, that's more than a little." Gimli said, looking at the bottles lying across the floor.

"Eh, well that was Jack over here. He's always been a drinker," Catherine said, pointing to Jack who was sleeping on the bench.

"What do we do now?" Frodo asked.

"We will all go back to the council area, including you two," Elrond said, directing his attention to Catherine and Jack.

"Alright, just let me wake up Jack."

Catherine walked over to Jack and tried to shake him awake. Proving futile, she started to yell his name. With each time she yelled, "Jack!", a smile grew on the council's faces. "This is stupid. JACK!" She slapped him on the face, leaving a red mark where her hand was.

"Lass! I know that I probably deserve many of those, but I did not deserve that one!" Jack yelled, rubbing his face where Catherine hit him.

"Well, it's not my fault that you didn't wake up."

"Please, can we now return to the council room?" Elrond asked.

The group walked back to the outside room. The sun was shining down into the area, and all of the people once again took their seats. Elrond stood at the head of the council, and said, "Now, if we do not have any more disruptions, let us continue," glaring at Jack and Catherine. "Frodo, bring forth the ring."

The hobbit stood up from the seat, and slowly walked to the pedestal. Catherine noticed that he was holding a small ring in his hand. Frodo was aware of all the eyes that were looking at him and the ring. He was struggling with putting the ring down. He didn't want to let it go; he could already feel a pull towards it. With his small hand shaking, he finally set down the ring, and walked back to his seat next to the wizard, looking as if he had a burden lifted off of his shoulders.

"So it is true..." Boromir said.

The members of the council could hear the ring speak to them. They all stared at it, memorized.

"The Doom of Men."

"What does this ring do?" Catherine asked.

"You have not heard of the tales? The ring of Sauron?" Aragorn responded, confusion across his face. Everyone he knew knew the tale of the ring.

"No. The only tales of rings that I've heard are from the ones on Jack's hand."

"Sauron was a great warrior that crafted the 20 rings of Middle-Earth. They each can control a certain set of people. This ring is the all powerful one, the one to rule them all. It needs to be destroyed before it brings destruction to this world once more," Elrond said.

Boromir started to slowly walk towards the ring. "This ring is a gift. Why not use it to our advantage?" he asked.

"Because no one besides Sauron can wield it!" Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this?" Boromir questioned.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas retaliated.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir and the heir to the throne of Gondor?"

A look of shock passed on Frodo and Catherine's face. He did not look like a king, with his dirty and muddy appearance.

Boromir still walked towards the ring, and put his hand so that it was hovering over it. "I still say that we use it against the one who created it."

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled.

A chant came from the ring, and Gandalf soon started to say the same chant. All of the council looked horrified at what was happening. The ring resonated evil wherever it went. When the chant died down, Gandalf went back to his seat.

"That is why it needs to be destroyed. However, it can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came, and one of you must do this."

No one offered to take the ring to Mordor, and Catherine wondered why. How bad could Mordor be?

"One cannot just simply go into Mordor. It is guarded by great evil, and the great Eye always watches. It is filled with fire and ash and dust. It is not possible!"

"You heard what Lord Elrond has said! The Ring must be destroyed in Mount Doom!" Legolas said indignantly.

"And you think that you can do this? I will not entrust an Elf to do this!" Gimli yelled.

All around her, Catherine saw the people of the council fighting. The dwarf and the elf were at each other's throats, and Aragorn and Boromir were not looking much better. Gandalf was trying to calm the others down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Frodo looking uneasily at the Ring. His pale face turned into a look of determination. He stood up and took a few steps towards the bickering council.

"I will take the Ring! I will take it!" he yelled.

The council stopped fighting and looked at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know they way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as you wish to bear it," Gandalf said.

"I will protect you as well, as long as I am living," Aragorn said as he walked over to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword." He stood up and stood next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow," Legolas said, joining the group.

"And my axe!" Gimli said. He would not allow an elf to go on this journey without a dwarf as well!

"I will go as well, as long as this is the will of the council. Gondor will see it done," Boromir said as he walked over to where Aragorn stood.

"Hey!" The council turned to where the new voice came from. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Another hobbit came out from the bushes, leaves and sticks protruding from his blonde hair.

"Of course not," Elrond said. He was clearly amused by the hobbit, and Catherine was glad that he didn't still seem mad at what happened before. "You will not leave his side, even though he was invited to a secret council meeting, and you were not."

"We're going too!" Two new hobbits came from the side of the area, running to join the group.

"You'd have to tie us up and send us home!" Merry yelled.

"And besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest..thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said, shaking his head at his friend.

Catherine stood up and took a step towards the group. "And you have my gun."

A look of shock passed over the members of the council. None of them expected for a woman to take upon the offer to go on the quest.

"She should not be allowed to go! It is too dangerous for a women to go on this quest," Boromir protested.

Catherine could feel her face turning red from Boromir's indignant actions. "I was sent here for a reason. Tia Dalma doesn't usually make mistakes. If she sent me here to find Will, then she probably means to go with you. And besides, I think I showed that I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself before," she said.

"If you will not accept no, then you may go," Elrond said.

A smile lit across Catherine's face as she headed over towards the group. "Are you coming too, Jack?"

"Course, lass. Never give up on an adventure. Anyway a ship would be involved?" Jack asked, his hands moving in all sorts of directions as he questioned Elrond.

"I do not think that there is," Elrond replied. "11 companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great! Where are we going?"

A/N: I hope you all liked this one. review please! It would really make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

The Fellowship left Rivendell the next day. They waited in the courtyard for Frodo, and made sure that they had everything that they needed. Once Frodo came, he led the group out of Rivendell and to Mordor.

Before Catherine went past the gates, she saw that Aragorn stayed behind for a while. She followed his gaze and found him staring at a beautiful elf. The elf looked sorrowful as she stared at Aragorn, and shook her head as if she did not truly want him to go. Aragorn smiled sadly at her, and put his hand over her heart. With a final nod of goodbye, he turned and started walking.

A bountiful, green forest awaited them as they started on the travel to Mordor. Sunlight was scattered throughout the forest as the trees made some of the sunlight not reach the ground, while birds sung to the Fellowship as if they were encouraging them on to destroy the ring.

"So no one answered my question. Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Catherine walked over to Pippin and said, "Supposedly some place called Mordor."

Pippin froze in his tracks. A mixture of surprise and fear was etched across his pale face.

"Pippin? You okay mate?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Just a little surprised. Didn't know we were going there."

After a few hours of walking, Gandalf said that they were going to stop for the night. Sam made a fire and started to cook food, while Boromir started to teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword.

"You need to move your sword like this, to make sure that you have control over it all the time," Boromir said.

"We're trying!" Merry yelled as he continued to fight Boromir. Merry shifted his hands a little, and he noticeably improved on defending himself.

"Good! You're getting better!" Boromir said.

"Oww!" Pippin exclaimed in pain. Boromir realized that he accidentally nicked Pippin's hand, and Pippin clutched his hand to his chest.

"Sorry!" Boromir said.

Pippin then kicked Boromir on the leg. Boromir pretended to collapse on the ground, and Merry and Pippin charged after him and tackled him. Laughter resonated from the hobbits, Boromir, Catherine, and Aragorn.

The smile died down on Aragorn's face and he walked away from the group. He sat on a large rock and put his hand to his broad chest once more, clutching something small. Catherine walked over to him and stood next to him as he stared out across the plains.

"You miss her, don't you mate?"

"Who are you talking about m'lady?" Aragorn asked.

"That girl you were staring at when we left. You don't need to lie to me. You looked just like Will when you looked at her."

Aragorn slowly put his head down. "Yes. I miss her. Her name's Arwen, and I'm afraid that I'll never be able to see her after this. I'm afraid that I won't get the chance."

"I'm sure that you will mate. Fate is cruel, but there is always something that tries to keep the love together."

"You speak of it as you've been through it before, m'lady. Is this Will the person you love?"

"First, don't call me m'lady," Catherine said as she took a seat next to Aragorn on the rock. "It reminds me to much of what people called me back home, and I never liked it. And no. He's like my brother, but I would never love him like that. He's too in love with Elizabeth anyway. Me and her are the ones that are trying to find him. Sparrow's just along for the ride, and any rum that he can get."

"What happened to him?"

"We don't really know. Barbossa took Elizabeth, and Will gave himself to Barbossa to free her, but after that, I don't know where he went. That's what we're trying to figure out mate. Tia Dalma sent us here, so I'm trusting her to make sure that we find him."

"Who is Barbossa?" Aragorn asked.

"He's the captain of a ship called the Black Pearl."

"And why did he want Will?"

"We don't know that either, mate," Catherine said as she looked out onto the wide fields. Sadness filled both of their eyes as they thought about the ones they lost.

"Does Will really look like Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

Catherine glanced at the blonde elf sitting on the rock arguing with Gimli. "You have no idea mate. Cut his hair, make it brown, and give him a mustache, and they could be twins. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference." She turned back to face Aragorn, a smile on her face. "Have you known him for long?"

"As long as I can remember. He's been alive for much longer than I have, but we met when I was five," he said as he played with the ring on his finger.

**A/N: flashback next chapter! :) oh, and if anyone is reading this, this story will be moved to the crossover for lord of the rings and pirates of the caribbean**


	4. Chapter 4

_hey everyone! first, thank you to littlepaperclip, fireamber, and Katara97 for their reviews! second, I hope you all like this one. it was fun to write :) there is some elvish in this chapter, so I put their translations here. I don't know if they're right or not because I'm just looking them up on the internet, so if anyone has a good website to use for translations, if you could tell me that you would be great! review are welcome :)_

_elvish: tolo hil - come here_

_seldo - child_

_suilad - hello_

*flashback*

"Arwen, I want you to make sure that your brother does not do anything stupid. Watch over him while I talk to Thranduil," Elrond said to her daughter as his youngest son watched from the doorway. Elrond then left, his footsteps echoing off of the stone floors as he walked down the hall.

Arwen went over to the five-year-old. She kneeled down on both knees and pulled her hair over one shoulder. "What would you like to do today, Aragorn?"

"Let's go outside!"

Aragorn's small hand shot up and grabbed the soft, fair hand of Arwen. Aragorn dragged her through the building and to the center courtyard where elves were slowly walking around, whispering to themselves. Some laughed as they saw the small human dragging the elf around.

"Let's play fight!" Aragorn exclaimed. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he thought of how much fun it would be to play with the swords!

Arwen laughed as she saw Aragorn jumping around. "Just let me go get the wooden swords and we can play, alright?"

"Alwight!" Aragorn looked up expectantly at Arwen as she was about to get the swords. "You're weally pwetty."

Arwen threw her head back as she laughed. A bright smile lit her face as she went down to Aragorn's eye level. "You're cute as well," she said as she ruffled his hair. Aragorn didn't like it when people called his cute! He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look tough. "And strong too!" she laughed as she poked his chest. He fell to the ground in a

fit of giggles.

"Now, Aragorn, will you let me get the swords?" Aragorn nodded his head fiercely. "Stay here," she said as she went to the storage room.

As Arwen left, Aragorn looked excitedly around. He wanted to explore, but Arwen told him to stay there, and he was going to stay there! He sat down on the green grass and pulled some of it from the ground. The grass itched his legs, and the sun made him hot. Every time Aragorn saw someone come out of the storage room, he whipped his head around, making his curly black hair go into his face. But every time it wasn't Arwen!

His grey eyes searched the courtyard for something to do. He was tired of waiting! He threw the grass he had in his hand down to the ground, and stood up. He turned and started to walk away from the storage room. After a while of walking down the path, he saw an elf riding a horse into the forest. "But Ada always said not to go in the forwest. Why's he going in?" he mumbled to himself.

Aragorn raced down to the edge of the forest. If that elf went in, it must be alright for him to go in now. Right as he reached the edge, two strong arms grabbed him from behind. "Little Aragorn, do you really think that you should be going down there?"

Aragorn turned his head around and faced the person that was holding him. 'I saw someone go in there! It's gotta be alwight to go in now!"

"Aragorn, you know that Lord Elrond does not want you going in there. Now go back to the courtyard," the elf said as he set Aragorn down, lightly pushing him in the direction of the courtyard.

"Calanon! I don't wanna go!" Aragorn yelled as he stopped his foot on the ground. He crossed his arms and his lips formed into a frown. He started to stomp his feet again and his hair went flopping all over the place.

Calanon rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging on his lips. "Go now, Aragorn. And make sure that I do not see you here again."

Aragorn started to walk slowly to the courtyard. As he turned a corner, he hid behind a bush and looked at Calanon.

"Oh, the young ones now," Calanon said to himself. "How long ago I was that small." He looked to where Aragorn walked off, and seeing that he was not there, Calanon walked back to his house.

Aragorn rushed back to the edge of this woods. This time, he was able to go into the woods successfully. Low brush scrapped at his feet. Tree limbs that hung above his head blocked his view. A couple of times he stumbled on a rock from not being able to see, and he fell the last time. He got up, and saw that his pants were ripped and his knees were scrapped.

After he crossed a river, Aragon realized that he was lost. He couldn't find the elf anywhere, and it was getting dark. He could here howls around him, and sharp hisses came from his left. He climbed a tree and sat a limb that was high enough that an animal wouldn't get to him, but low enough that it anyone passed by, they would see him. His Ada always said to stay in one place if he was ever lost, and someone would find him.

Only a little light from the sun shown through the trees when he heard a voice. He jumped down from the tree and starts running towards the voice.

"I'm over here!" he yelled, thinking that the voice was someone trying to rescue him.

He ran through a bush and froze in his tracks. The elf that he saw go into the woods earlier had his back pressed against a tree and a bow in his hand. An arrow was shot out of the bow in a sleek line and hit the giant spider that was in front of the elf right in the heart. Another spider shot down from the tree, furious that the other one was killed. It threw the blonde elf against a tree, and Aragorn heard a loud crack. The elf slumped down to the ground.

Aragorn was confused. What kind of game was the elf playing with the spider? He looked around and saw a sword lying on the ground. He picked it up and ran over to the spider. He saw the elf shoot the arrow in the other spider before, so the game must be to get the sword in the spider! He pulled the sword above his head and stabbed it into the spiders back. The spider fell to the ground, hissing coming from it as it took its final breath.

Aragorn ran over to the elf. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the elf clutching his side.

The elf grimaced. "I'm fine. What are you doing in here little one?" he asked in a horse voice.

"Don't call me little one!" Aragorn said indignantly. "I'm not little! And I wanted to play swords with you."

The elf slowly stood up. "I am not play..."

Before he could finish his sentence, another spider came down. The elf pulled his bow and shoot an arrow at it. He glanced down at Aragorn and said, "The point of the game is to kill the spiders as you go back to Rivendell, but you must go back to Rivendell as fast as you can."

"Okay! I'm good with a sword. Just see!" Aragorn yelled, a smile on his face.

The two ran back to Rivendell. The elf could barely keep up with the little boy. A spider came down right in front of Aragorn, and the elf pushed him out of the way, shooting it with an arrow. No matter how many times Aragorn tried to kill one, the elf always shoot it with an arrow before he could kill it with the sword. The edge of the forest was coming into view, and the elf shoot the rest of the spiders that were following them with precise aim.

The two ran out into the elven fields, and Aragorn led the elf to the palace. The elf kept making groans, and Aragorn wondered what was wrong with his. It was just a game. You could't get hurt that bad in a game.

Once they reached the building, an elven nurse came out and gasped at the two. "Eruanna! Tolo hil!"

The nurse rushed over to the elf and brought him inside. Eruanna came soon after that, and she took Aragorn inside the building and to a room. It had a single bed, as well as a washbasin and a mirror.

"Where have you been, Aragorn?" Eruanna asked him as she cleaned up his scrapes.

"I was playing a game with the one that the other nurse took and the spiders in the fowest," Aragorn said.

Eruanna widened her eyes. "You went into the forest? You know that you are not supposed to do that, seldo."

"But he went in, so I thought that it was alwight."

"Little Aragorn, he is a warrior that was supposed to go in that forest. You are not. And that was not a game. You were in a lot of danger," she said as she finished cleaning up the last of the wounds.

"It wasn't a game?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Oh," Aragorn said, looking at his lap. "Can we go see him?"

The nurse sighed. "I suppose that it will be alright."

Eruanna and Aragorn walked down the hallway into another room. There, the blond elf laid on a bed, bandages covering his stomach and arms, and some of them were a slight tinge of red.

Aragorn walked over to the elf. "Suilad," the elf said to Aragorn. "What is you name?"

"I'm Aragorn. Who are you?"

"My name is Legolas. Thank you for helping me in the forest, although I'm sure that you were not supposed to go in there," Legolas said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Your welcome. And no, but I thought it was alwight since you went in there."

"Do not always follow people into someplace that you know is dangerous. It does not always end well."

"Alwight. I'll remember that," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn!" a women yelled.

Aragorn turned around and saw Arwen standing in the doorway, obviously angry.

"Hello Arwen," Aragorn said shyly.

"I told you to stay where you were, did I not?"

"Yes, but you took so long!" Aragorn complained.

"Don't yell at him, Arwen," Legolas said. "Without him, the spiders might have killed me, and he is fine. He is brave and quite good with a sword too."

Arwen sighed. "Fine, but I can not promise that he will not be yelled at by Elrond, Legolas."

"Ada is going to yell at me?"

"Possibly, Aragorn. You went into the woods when you were not supposed too," Arwen said.

Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Well, before he finds me, do you want to play a game?"

Legolas smiled. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

_hi everyone! sorry that this is late. life is getting obnoxiously hectic with the end of the year and I haven't had much time to write. I hope you all like this chapter. thank you to my reviewers! they really make my day :) reviews make me write faster, and 2 reviews and I'll upload the next chapter faster, so please review! :) _

* * *

"So you pretty much saved his life and then became friends?" Catherine laughed.

"Yes, although don't tell Legolas that. He'll deny that he was ever in trouble," Aragorn said, a smile on his face.

The sun shone brightly over the horizon, but as time passed, the sunlight gradually went down and only a little sunlight was left to shine over the Fellowship. Aragorn felt Catherine shift multiple times in her seat. "Are you okay?" Aragorn asked her.

Catherine looked over to Aragorn and quickly put a smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you so fidgety?" he said as his brows pulled together.

"It's nothing. Don't worry 'bout it mate. Should we go back and see if we can stop Gimli and Legolas from fighting?"

Aragorn looked back at the bickering two. "Yes. Although it's entertaining, they really do need to stop."

Catherine and Aragorn stood up from the rock and walked over to the group. The blonde elf and the dwarf were standing by the fire, and Sam was watching the two with interest, but the elf and the dwarf were oblivious to the people around them.

"You are just an old man! And old men are weak! They are not as sturdy and as strong as the dwarves!"

"I do take offense to that," Gandalf said, glaring at Gimli. A stick flew by Gimli's head, and when Gimli whipped his head around to see who it was, Gandalf tried to suppress a smirk on his face.

"And you are just a short, immature child. The elves have always been better then the dwarves!" Legolas growled.

"Stupid Elf, you know nothing! Who can go underground while you can not?"

"If you think that our dislikes makes you better then us, you are wrong. Just because we do not like going into the mines, that does not mean that we cannot go into them!"

"The elves have never been able to survive underground! We have had to save your people numerous times!"

"If you are bringing that up, then I guess you won't mind if I mention when you dwarves were trapped in an avalanche and also in the forest and we had to save you!"

"Shut up you stupid-"

"Shut up both of you!" Catherine yelled at the two. She crossed her arms over her chest and put her hand on the hit of her gun. "You didn't come on this quest as an elf and a dwarf. You came as protectors of the ring! So shut the bloody hell up with all of your fighting and put that behind you! If you keep on fighting, then you're going to put us all in danger! Because every time you fight, you split apart and ignore what's all around you! It makes us unprotected! You're putting Frodo and the rest of the hobbits in danger! Do you really want that?"

"No laddie. But this rivalry between elves and dwarves has been going on for much longer than you've been alive. It's not going to end here, and I'm not going to let some stupid Elf get in my way!" Gimli said, glaring at Legolas. But he then he turned his head back to Catherine. "How old are you anyway?"

"20," she said. "Why?"

The three people that surrounded froze in their spots and looked shocked. Their eyes widened and Gimli's mouth fell open.

"You're only 20?" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" Catherine asked.

"Of course it is a problem girl," Boromir said in disgust. He walked out from behind her and joined the group. "You do not deserve to be here! You are young and you are a girl. I do not know why Elrond sent you with us."

"Just because I am a girl, does not in a way mean that I'm incompetent. Your just a disgusting old blaggard! You scum! Why don't you just shut your bloody mouth!"

"And why don't you just do back to where you came from and leave this quest to us," Boromir growled. He turned around and left the fuming girl.

Catherine's face was completely red and she tried to keep from lashing out at Boromir again. "He's so obnoxious!" She turned around and stormed off.

Aragorn sighed. "I'll go and make sure that Boromir is all right and try to stop the hobbits from bothering Jack, while you make sure that she is all right," Aragorn said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright, me mellon," Legolas said. He turned around and walked down the path that Catherine went down. A few minutes later, he found her sitting in the corner of two large rocks.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked her.

She jumped as she heard his voice, and hit her head against the back of the rock. "Aye," she said as she rubbed her head. "Angry, but overall I'm fine mate."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as Jack will always drink rum."

Confusion came upon the elf's face, but he nodded his head anyway. "Are you ready to go back to camp?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so." Legolas offered her his hand and helped her stand up. They started to walk back to the campsite, and Legolas noticed that it was finally night and time to sleep for the Fellowship. He could still feel Catherine's hand on his own, and the moonlight shone on his skin.

As they were about to go beyond the edge of the rock and into the open space, Catherine pulled back suddenly. "I forgot! I left my sword over there!" She pulled her hand away from Legolas's hand and started to turn to the other direction.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'm fine mate. Just go back."

"Are you sure?"

"Again, I'm sure," Catherine said impatiently.

"Fine." Legolas turned and walked back to the campsite. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship were sitting around the fire eating the dinner that Sam made.

"Where is Catherine?" Aragorn asked.

"She said that she had forgotten her sword, so she went back to get it."

The Fellowship sat around the fire and waited for Catherine to come back, but she never came. Worry started to consume the group as it got later and later and Catherine never came. "I'm going to go back and see if she is still there," Legolas said as he left the warm fire.

Just as the Fellowship was finishing eating dinner, Legolas came back.

"Did you find her?" Frodo asked.

"She is gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

_okay, so I'm completely sorry for uploading this so late. life has really been busy, and my teachers are loading me up on school work, so I probably won't be able to upload until my finals are over, which is in the next two weeks. so I hope you guys like this one! as always, reviews are welcome! :)_

_elvish translations: ada - father_

_

* * *

_

"Where did she go?" Aragorn asked.

"She couldn't have gone that far laddie," Gimli responded.

"We will go and look for her," Aragorn said, standing up from his sitting position on the ground. He grabbed his sword from where it lay on a rock, and threw Legolas his bow.

"Do we even know where to go?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn looked back at the sleeping form of Jack Sparrow. "We might not, but he probably will. It seems to me that they've known each other for a while, so he may know where she went."

Aragorn walked over to the space that Sparrow was sleeping in. "Jack," he said, shaking the sleeping figure. "Jack...Jack!" With no response, Aragorn kicked the sleeping Sparrow lightly in his stomach. However, Jack didn't stir. "He's passed out. No chance of waking him up."

"So then where do we go, Strider?" Frodo asked.

"Not where _we_ go, Frodo. You and the rest of the hobbits stay here with Gandalf. Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, and I will go and find Catherine," Aragorn said.

"You're not correct, Aragorn. I'm not going to find her. This just proves that she should not be on this quest!" Boromir exclaimed.

Aragorn shook his head in disgust. "I do not see why you are so against her being with us. _Ada_ told her that she could come, and I trust his judgement."

"But look at the trouble she has gotten into already! We have not even been on this trip for long, and she is already lost! How is she supposed to survive the rest of this trip?"

"But how do we know that she is truly lost if our only proof is that we cannot find her? Lost ones are only lost if they themselves have said that they are lost. Otherwise, they are merely enjoying their alone time. But then, when they declared that they are lost, no one can hear them because no one is with them. So how do we know that someone is actually lost?" said Sparrow. The Fellowship looked back at him as he came to join them.

"How are you up now? Minutes ago I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up!" Aragorn said as he stared incredulously at the pirate.

"With all ye talkin', no one could stay asleep."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, and forgot about the comment. "So do you know where she is, Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow. _Captain. _Remember that. And she's prolly walkin' around. She sometimes does that, and just goes away and then comes back in the mornin'. Don't worry about it mate," Jack said as he swaggered over to the fire and laid down again.

"Should we believe him? He seems to be very drunk," Legolas said.

"I don't think a very drunken man could make the statement he said before," Aragorn said as he turned to Legolas. "Let's wait until morning, and then if she is still not here, we will go and look for her."

Aragorn walked over to the fire, put down his sword, and laid down near Jack. The rest of the Fellowship did the same, and soon most of them fell asleep. The fire died down, and the Fellowship was engulfed by darkness.

"Sam?" a voice whispered into the dark.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

"Do you think Catherine is alright?"

Frodo waited for a few moments before he spoke again. "Sam?"

"I'm sure she is, Mr. Frodo. She seems like she can take care of herself."

"I hope so, Sam. I hope so," Frodo said as he lied back down.

* * *

Pippin was the first one up the next day. Bright sunlight shined on him, and he squinted as he tried to open his eyes.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

His head shot up as he heard he female voice singing. He turned his head and saw Catherine near a newly built fire, cooking food that she had found in one of the backpacks. He jumped up and ran over to her.

"You're here! You're safe!" he yelled as he quickly hugged her. "Where did you go last night?"

Catherine's laugh resonated throughout the area as Pippin continued to question her. "Pippin, Pippin! Slow down! Yes, I'm fine. And I was only walking around, mate. Nothing big. I just need some alone time sometimes. But I'll always be fine. Don't worry 'bout me."

"Well I'm glad your okay. What are you making?" he asked as he stared hungrily at the cooking food.

"Are you always this hungry? You ate only a few hours ago, but yet you are still hungry?" Catherine questioned. "And its soup with some vegetables that I found around here and some meat that we had. I gave it to Will one time and he said that it was really good, so I hope y'all like it."

Catherine took a bowl and poured some of the soup into it. She handed it to Pippin and gave him a spoon. He stabbed the spoon into the soup and took a large gulp of it.

"Ahhh!" Pippin threw the spoon and soup down and ran to drink water. Meanwhile, his scream woke up the rest of the Fellowship. They first saw Pippin chugging down the water, but then saw Catherine sitting by the fire.

"You should really wait until your food cools down!" she yelled at Pippin. "You never know when it can be too hot!"

The group got up from their spots and headed over to where Catherine was pouring more soup into bowls. They all started to question her as she passed out the soup.

"As I told Pippin, I was only going for a walk so I could be alone for a while. Nothing serious."

"Didn't I tell you, mates?" Jack said as he took a bowl of soup and sauntered off to eat it in peace.

Pippin came over to them and asked for more soup. "Will was right. This soup is good, just very, very hot!"

"That reminds me darling. Aren't we supposed to be searching for Will?" Jack asked Catherine.

"Yeah. But we're not gonna do much better if we search for Will alone. At least here we have people who know where they're going, and we are helping to save this place on the way. You kill two birds with one stone," Catherine said.

"Aye mate. And I think we have some more company to help us," Jack said as he stared at a large rock that was near them.

Catherine followed his gaze and found a monkey sitting on the stone. "Jack?"

Only a loud screech was their answer.

* * *

_I hoped you all liked it, and you know that you want to press that little blue button below and review! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine stood up and walked over to the fidgety, brown monkey. Cautiously putting her hand out, she tried to see if the monkey would be nice to her. She had never any good experiences with the animal before.

"Ow!" she yelped, her finger going straight to her mouth after it bit her. "Damn you, you stupid monkey!" The monkey screeched loudly and started jumping around the rock. It then jumped on to Catherine's head and pulled on the hair that was not covered by her hat. She grabbed the monkey and viciously threw it on the ground, after which it scampered off.

"Lass," Jack said as he walked over to her, a bottle of rum in his hand. "Barbossa never lets his monkey leave his side."

"So that means that Barbossa's here somewhere..." Catherine trailed off.

"Aye," Barbossa said, coming out from behind a large rock. His gray, wispy beard blew in the wind, and his hand held a gun, which pointed at Jack Sparrow. "After I knew that Jack was alive, I sent Jack here to find 'im. And here he be! I know that you tricked me, Jack. Right before we left with Turner, Tia Dalma showed up, and then she left soon after. We couldn't find Isla de Muerta anymore, and then we got sucked into a whirlpool. We ended up here, and I know you had somethin' to do with it, Jack. So now you're..."

"Where's Will?" Catherine interjected.

"Ah, the little lass. I thought we got rid of you with Jack here, but I guess you survived as well as him. You've already served your purpose. You'll be joining you father in Davy Jone's locker when I'm done with you," Barbossa said as he pointed his other gun at her.

"Now, now. Why don't we just talk 'bout this?" Sparrow said.

"As I told you before Jack, this kind of attitude is what lost you the Black Pearl. Pirates don't negotiate, they pillage and kill," Barbossa said.

"But why would you kill him now?" Catherine asked. "You just said that he was the one that brought you into this mess. So if you kill him now, then you won't be able to get back home. You know that we're not in the Caribbean anymore, right? We're in a different world, so if you kill him now, you'll never be able to get back home and to the Black Pearl."

"So now you got the lass trying to save you, eh Jack? Can't save you own skin anymore?" Barbossa said to Jack. Turning to the girl, his eyes held a malicious glint. "So then I won't kill Jack now, but what's stopping me from killing you?"

"I helped him," she said, the lie rolling off of her tongue. "If you kill either one of us, then you won't be able to get back."

"How do I know that you're tellin' the truth?"

"You don't," Catherine said as Barbossa's face turned into a snarl. "You're just gonna have to trust me, mate. Do you really want what happened with Turner and my father to happen to you again? If you're stuck here, you'll be dead for ever."

"If I found out that you tricked me, I'll have the whole crew of the Black Pearl come after you, you hear?" Barbossa threatened.

"Is the crew here?" Jack asked, walking up to the captain of the Black Pearl.

"Aye, Jack. And they're still hating you."

"I guess that can be expected," Jack said as he took a drink from his almost empty bottle of rum.

Barbossa scowled at Jack, and then turned around and started walking away from the group. He walked to the edge of a rock, and fired his gun at the air.

"What the hell was that for, Barbossa!" Catherine yelled at him.

He turned around and put his gun back in his pocket. "You didn't think that I'd leave my crew alone, did you? What kind of captain would I be if I did that? So I told them to come here. And since you are the ones that know this place, we will be going with you until we figure out where we want to go while you and Jack figure out how to get us back to my ship."

Catherine turned around and walked back to the fire, muttering obscenities. She plopped herself down and took a bowl of soup, shoving the spoon in the cold liquid and eating the food despite the nasty taste it now had.

Legolas walked over and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just great!" she said sarcastically. "I've got a hostile crew coming that want to kill me and Jack, and then of course there's the messed up captain of the Black Pearl that wants to join us. Plus, I just gave Barbossa a lie, and when he finds out that I lied to him, he'll kill Jack. What could possibly have happened to make it seem that I wasn't alright, mate?" Her eyes clouded over and anger resonated from her.

"It will be alright, Catherine. Aragorn won't let anything get out of hand. He's a good friend, and he'll make sure that you are okay."

"I don't want to get Aragorn in this. He's already got enough on his hands with the ring and Arwen. I don't want him included in this."

"Well, then I'll help you. I'm sure that they can't be that hard to handle," Legolas said as he looked back and saw the approaching crew.

"Then you have obviously never known a pirate crew like that of the Black Pearl," Catherine said as she looked to where he was looking. "They are truly like no other."

"Then are you up for the challenge?" Legolas asked standing up. He offered her his hand, and she took it. After pulling her up, she turned to face him.

"Why not? Let's show this crew that they can't mess with the Fellowship."


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone! sorry about the late update. I was really busy the past few days, and I didn't get a chance to work on the story, but I'll try to update sooner! thanks to all who are reading and reviewing :)

_

* * *

_

Catherine and Legolas walked back to camp and saw the crew of the Black Pearl busy at work terrorizing the Fellowship. Bo'sun was fighting with Aragorn, while the hobbits were running away from Ketchum and Jacoby. Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf were fighting against the rest of the crew, while Sparrow looked like he was negotiating with Barbossa.

"Oh God. This is not good, not good at all," Catherine said. "Everyone! Stop it!" she yelled, trying to make the fighting end, but no one listened to her. She tried calling out a few more times, but it was useless. They just would not listen to her.

Sighing in defeat, she pulled out her sword and raced over to the hobbits, while Legolas went to help Aragorn. When she started to fight with Ketchum and Jacoby, the hobbits ran away and hid behind the rocks.

"Stupid hobbits. Can't fight to save their lives," she growled in anger at having to face these two alone. A sword came at her face, but she ducked down and rolled over so that she was facing Jacoby's back. She stuck the sword into his back, and pulled it out, the sword now stained red with blood.

Not feeling the pain that should have consumed his body, Jacoby turned around and started fighting Catherine again.

"Jacoby! Stop it! Now!" Catherine yelled in attempt to get him to stop fighting. However, he ignored her, and continued to try to pierce her stomach with the sword. Dropping her sword and grabbing a grenade from her bag that was lying near her, she threw it towards Jacoby, and it blew up in his face.

Both the Fellowship and the crew of the Black Pearl looked up at her once they heard the grenade explode. "Finally," she muttered.

"What are ye doing girl?" Barbossa yelled at her.

"Trying to get your attention! What does it look like dumbass?" she yelled back.

"There is no need to be trying to kill me crew!"

"Then there's no need to be killing my friends!"

"We're pirates lass. That's what we do," Barbossa said as he pointed his gun towards Frodo.

"Well then don't scold me for trying to kill ye crew, Barbossa. I'm a pirate too," Catherine said as she took her own gun and shot the gun out of Barbossa's hand. She walked over and took the abandoned gun from its spot on the ground. After placing her own in her sash, she walked over to Barbossa.

"Take it," she said, handing the gun back over to Barbossa. "You're going to need it here. But I swear, if you use it on one of my friends again, I'll get Tia Dalma here and send to down to hell and Davy Jone's locker."

"Don't threaten me, lass."

"Then don't give me a reason to threaten you," Catherine said menacingly as she walked away from Barbossa and to a frightened Frodo.

"You alright there, Frodo?" Catherine asked. He shook his head yes, but Catherine knew otherwise. His brown, curly hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, while beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his face. His skin was pale, and his eyes were bulging out of their eyes sockets in fright.

"C'mon Frodo. Aragorn will know what will help you." She helped him walk over to Aragorn, giving Barbossa a death glare on the way. Once they reached the ranger, he inspected Frodo and said that he was in shock.

"This is worse then when he was attacked by the dark riders," Aragorn said.

"Well, what do you expect? It was his first time meeting with ruthless pirates," Catherine pointed out.

"I know that, but the dark riders are far more intent on killing him and would probably be more frightening to Frodo then pirates."

"Well, what are you going to do? Just be lucky that he didn't die," Catherine said.

"Do you really have that little faith in us?" Aragorn asked.

Catherine scanned her eyes over both the crew of the Black Pearl and the Fellowship. "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I don't have much faith in us at all if we were to go against that crew."

"What makes them so special?"

"Have you seen them? Only half of the people in our group can fight. You know that the hobbits can't, Aragorn. Only me, you, Legolas, Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli can fight. Plus, they fight differently then all of you. They know the way that you fight because they fought people like you before, but they are truly ruthless. They don't care about anything or anyone.

"And have you seen how many there are? They're not like orcs, Aragorn. They're not stupid, and we won't be able fight against more than we have and win without anyone getting hurt. They're smart. Not with intelligence, but on how to fight. Trust me on that one. They fight like gods, but they are incredibly stupid in anything else. Plus, they also have an advantage that we don't have," Catherine finished off.

"And what is that? What advantage do they have? We're fighting on our ground, so I would think that we would have the advantage."

Catherine rubbed her face with her hands, looked out towards the crew, and then back to Aragorn. "I can't tell you mate."

"And why is that?" Aragorn asked, his voice getting louder.

"I just can't okay?" Catherine screeched.

"So you've decided that you want to help the enemy instead of your own friends."

"No! It's not like that! Are you blind? I was fighting against them before, not against you!"

"Well, if you won't help us by telling us what advantage they have, then go with the people you will help! Knowing that advantage could mean life or death for us, and for all of Middle-Earth. We don't want you here if you'll risk our safety for no reason."

"You know what? Fine. I'm leaving," Catherine said as anger consumed her body. "And don't worry, I won't be back in the morning. Tell everyone that I left. I'm sure Boromir will be happy."

She gathered up her things and took off into the woods. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She had to get over what happened, and she figured out throughout the years that crying didn't help anything. So she walked off in the woods, trying to forget that she lost one more friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_hey everyonee! so today's my birthday, so I've decided to update all of my stories (maybe even multiple times :) ) as kind of a birthday present for my readers/reviews. enjoy!_

_SkyFirestorm - yupp. this takes place in the middle of Curse of the Black Pearl, so Barbossa and his crew are still zombies_

* * *

Catherine walked through the thick brush as she continued to walk away from the loud sounds that came from behind her. She cursed under her breath each time branches and underbrush scrapped her legs.

"Catherine!" she could imagine her adoptive mother scold. "Running away and walking in the forest is not very proper for you to do! How do you think boys will fancy you if you are acting like one yourself?"

She could remember the first time that she was told that. After her mom died, Will's mother took Catherine as her own. Will was her only child, and so Catherine became her only daughter. Since Will's mother was the very epitome of a woman, Catherine was stuck doing "proper" and "lady-like" things, and she was scolded if she acted improperly.

"Proper never got me far," she muttered to herself. "If I was proper, I probably wouldn't even be alive right now."

She kept on walking in the woods for, rarely stopping to take a break or rest. After a few days, she found herself in an open area at night. As she continued to walk, she found a large doorway near a lake.

She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The only change that she saw in her surroundings was her hand turn from flesh to bone, but she expected it. It always happened when she went into moonlight.

Defeated, she turned around and walked over to a small alcove in the mountain that surrounded her. She rested her head on the rock jutting out of the wall of the opening. She still needed to find Will, but it was going to be much harder than before. Emotionally drained, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

Aragorn walked back to the Fellowship after he made sure that Frodo was alright and the Ring was safe. The Fellowship sat around a fire, while the crew of the Black Pearl was a little bit away, drinking rum.

"Where's Catherine?" Pippin asked, moving his head around to try to find the missing girl.

"She left. She didn't want to be in the Fellowship anymore, so she decided to take off on her own," Aragorn said, stretching the truth. Legolas gave him a pointed glare, sensing that he was lying.

Pippin looked down at the ground dejectedly. "I had something really cool that I wanted to show her today," he said. He walked off, and Merry followed him.

"Did she say where she was going to go?" Frodo asked.

"No," Aragorn said. "She just stalked off and never looked back." He conveniently left their fight out, because he didn't want to Fellowship to go against him. "I'm going to get some more wood for the fire. It's almost dark, and the fire's almost out."

Aragorn got up from his seat and walked to the woods. He started gathering up wood and continued far into the forest.

"Why do I get the feeling that you weren't being truthful to us back there?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn jumped and hit his head on a brach, which hurt like hell. He looked up and saw Legolas leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed on his chest and a smirk on his face.

"I thought that rangers were supposed to be ready for anything," Legolas teased.

Aragorn scowled.

"Can't think of a better response?" Legolas asked. Aragorn shook his head in defeat. "I won another round, but that's not what I came here to do. What really happened back there with Catherine? The others may be daft enough to believe what you said, but I've know you forever Aragorn. I know that you're lying."

"I was telling the truth, Legolas. Nothing more happened. She just left."

"Even though I've only know her for a little while, I know that that isn't like her. She wouldn't have just left Jack behind, and she needs us to find Will."

Aragorn sighed. "Fine. We got into a fight. She knows a secret about those pirates, and she wouldn't tell me. So I accused her of being against us. She took our argument out of proportion, and she ran off."

Worry consumed Legolas. "But you know that she shouldn't be out there alone!" he exclaimed. "She knows nothing of Middle-Earth, or of the Ring, or of Saruman and the war! We need to find her before she gets hurt!"

Legolas started to run off, but Aragorn quickly took his arm and stopped him. "We don't know where she went, Legolas. It would be useless to try and find her now, and if we tried to look for her, Frodo and the Ring would be put in more danger than they are now. We need to keep moving, and hope that we see her along the way," he said.

Legolas sighed. "I guess that your right. Look at us. I'm so much older than you, and yet you are being the wise one," he joked.

Aragorn smile, and the two returned to the Fellowship. Gimli was keeping watch that night, so the rest of the Fellowship went into a weary sleep.

Catherine woke up from her daydream by a commotion outside. Wiping her eyes, she looked out and found about 20 disgusting looking creatures outside of her alcove. They had pointed ears, wispy hair, and just a horrendous face.

She wouldn't be able to run away from them - there were too many, and one would catch her. So she took out her sword and went into a crouched position. She knew that she would win if she fought against them.

She had one advantage that none of them had.

The same advantage that she prevented Aragorn from knowing.

Sure, she might get hurt, but she wouldn't feel anything. The creatures wouldn't be able to do anything to her. So, she tightened her grip on her sword and barged out of the alcove, starting to kill the creatures before her.

Her secret would protect her, and she knew that.


End file.
